


Discoveries

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [11]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted for the "journal" theme: The Walking Dead, Daryl + Beth he finds he journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

He found the bag after Beth had gone. He hadn't seen it at first but a bit of color sticking out from the leaves caught his eye. Brushing away the leaves, he picked it up. Opening it he discovered it was hers and contained a few personal items. A worn rabbit and what at one time was probably a pretty colored beaded book. A journal. Flipping through the pages, he found pictures of a happy family and read snippets of a life before, and the horrors and few joys of life afterwards. Turning to the the last pages, he was surprised to discover her feelings for him. It was the last thing he expected. Closing the book, he stuffed it and the rabbit back in the bag and buried it at the bottom of his own pack, vowing to keep it safe until he could give it back to her.


End file.
